Only A Dream?
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: Is Bella dreaming? Or is it an Edward fantasy? Very Hot!


_**Twilight; I Own NOTHING!**_

**Only A Dream?**

"Bells – you sure you'll be alright here alone for the weekend?" Charlie asked her as Bella stood at the top of the stairs running the brush through her somewhat damp hair.

Usually he left early on his fishing trips before she would even wake, but Bella had to go to the grocery store so she could cook for herself this weekend. She smiled dropping her hand to her side holding onto the brush. "I promise. I'll be fine Char –Dad." she said to him with a reassuring smile. She walked away for a moment into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a quick glance in the mirror at herself before walking back down the steps.

Charlie was already outside putting his things away in the cruiser. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked out standing on the porch. The sun was actually peaking through the storm threatening clouds. Charlie looked back at her giving her a face of uncertainty. "Go – I'll be fine, its only 4 days. I know I can manage it alone. Don't worry. Just call if you have too." she said to him with a smile waving him off.

"Alright. But try not to stay out too late with Edward huh?" he said to her with a fatherly worried smile. Bella just nodded and watched him drive off. She stood there for a moment and smiled thinking about Edward.

He was away with Emmett still hunting up in the mountains so she had a little while before she knew he would be back around. It had only been two days since she had seen him yet it saddened her so much. She missed him so much. It was hard being away from him for too long, like she had told him once before, she had craved to be around him. To be with him as much as she could. They had been together for over a year now spite his few months of absents, still he was all she could think about.

She sighed and made her way back into the house as she rushed up the stairs and grabbed her wallet and purse she noticed the sun was out. She had a few hours before Edward would be back so she wanted to enjoy the sun as much as possible. It never shown in Forks that much.

So she put off going to the grocery store until a little later on. She made her way outside with her quilt as she laid it out in the grass and laid on her stomach her feet up in the air as she read Withering Heights –probably for the seventh-hundred time. She sighed and rolled over on her back after awhile laying the book to her right side. She moved her hair above her head as sun was shinning it reflected off the clouds causing her close her eyes. She let her breathing run slow as she began to dream.

It was like she could smell his sweet breath. It was so intoxicating. "Edward…" her voice trailed so lightly as she didn't move an inch from how her body was position. Her body shifted to the right but her head leaning to the left and her left arm draped over her stomach. She took in a deep breath almost feeling his cold touch along her face. She wanted to open her eyes to see if it was real, to see if her Edward was really there- but if she did and it was a dream she was afraid she wouldn't be able to go back into her dream.

Edward laid so still next to her, when she said his name his eyes shot up to her face, she was talking in her sleep again. He took a very much unneeded breath before moving his fingers along her face, tracing every curve he could. She was so beautiful to him, how could someone like her, someone so … perfect love someone like him? It still baffled the beautiful vampire but Edward knew he couldn't live his life without her. He had waited his whole life for her.

He watched her closely wishing he could read her mind, be inside of her head while she was dreaming. It was obvious she was dreaming about him, but he wanted to know what it was about.

"Touch me, Edward -," Bella whispered breathlessly.

Edward removed his hand quickly and studied her face and her movements. She really had no clue that he was really there, that he was watching her. Edward was tempted to reach out and touch her again and as his hand hesitated itself out he saw her body move.

He leaned up a little but his body was completely still, he balled his hand up into a fist and pulled back watching her carefully. Her hand that was draped along her stomach began to move a little further down. And as her hand slid down along the front of her pants, under the fabric, Edward's jaw dropped. He sat up a little more, Indian style, his eyes glued to her hand in her pants as he saw slow movements.

His eyes trailed along her body until he met her face, her lips were parted and her eyes were closed, she was still asleep… still dreaming.

Edward had fought mentally with himself so many times not to touch her. Not to be intimate with her –but she was making it harder each and every day he was with her. Although he had just fed not even an hour ago, his frustrations started to build again, maybe he didn't feed enough? No, he had more then enough –he was a man…pire. The need to be sexually intimate with the woman he was in love with started to crawl up inside of him again.

In all his years of living or in his case now, not living, he had never had the desire to be with someone like he did with Bella. Even though his will power was strong, right now he wanted so badly to give her what she wanted. _To touch her._

He shook his head to clear his ever growing thoughts while his eyes trailed along her body again. He could see a small line of skin between the brim of her pants and her shirt where it hiked up on her stomach while her hand continued to move. Edward's lips formed into a hard line as his hand reached out, his cold fingers brushed along her stomach. It felt so smooth, like something he had never felt before.

He watched her skin form goosebumps as she moaned slightly. His eyes traveled every now and then to make sure he wasn't waking her with his gentle, tender touches. He was good at being swift with his movements, so he wasn't really worried. His fingers traced circles along her stomach causing her shirt to ride up more and he noticed her hand worked a little faster.

His nose flared with the scent of her arousal causing Edward to growl a little. The smell was so intoxicating, so enveloping. His mouth watered to have a taste. He knew that he could hurt her… kill her if he didn't control himself properly but he needed a taste. Just to fill his own personal fantasy –since he couldn't dream.

Very slowly he moved his body so his head was nestled along her stomach. He brushed his lips along her belly button before brushing soft gentle kisses along it. He could hear her moan with his faint touches.

"Edward -," Bella breathed out. Her dream was so … out of this world. Never in her life had she had a dream like this… it felt so real. But it couldn't be real; Edward would never touch her like this. Or would he?

While his lips continued their light kisses along her stomach his hands moved to the brim of her pants, while his lips moved further south so did her pants. He moved his head up to see where her hand was. It was buried deep between her thighs; he could see tiny curls each time her hand moved.

Edward swallowed hard feeling a tightening in his pants, but he restrained himself, he had no choice. He very gently moved her hand aside as he revealed to himself the next most beautiful thing to Bella. The most intimate part of herself, it was so perfect… so wet. Edward moved his fingers along her inner thighs feeling the creamy, silky skin that was placed there. That was enough to make him shudder with his own pleasure. The feel of her skin was something he wanted to wrap himself up in.

Edward moved his hand along to the center of her thighs softly touching her wet folds, his thumb ran along her clit and when it did her body jerked. Edward froze in the position he was in, God help him if she was awake now. How would he explain himself? All this fears were set aside when he realized that she just jerked because he touched a sensitive spot for her… and for him as well.

Touching her, wherever it was, was sensitive for Edward, just as it always was. He moved his pointer and middle finger back along her clit watched her body move again as he started to softly message it. He watched as it swelled and throbbed to his touch, as she came a little more, causing Edward to finally dip his head between her legs to have a taste.

He removed his fingers from her clit and replaced them with his mouth. He softly sucked on the swollen nub before moving his tongue in a circular motion. He could taste her sweet juices, it was like heaven. Total bliss. Edward knew if he didn't gain control now he would be completely intoxicated by her, more then he already was and he would never be able to stop himself.

As his lips latched onto her clit and his fingers found her tight entrance, he kept reminding himself. _Self Control._ He pumped his fingers in and out of her feeling her slickened walls contract around him, while his tongue flicked along her folds and throbbing clit. He growled tasting her again, he could feel her body start to tremble with his touches, he wanted to stop but couldn't. He was into deep now; he wanted to devour every bit of her he could.

His cock rubbed hard against the confines of his pants, wanting to break free but he knew that was impossible. This was impossible. What was he doing? He was taking advantage of her. No, No he wasn't, Bella had pleaded for him many times to make love to her, be he always resisted. So he was sort of giving her, her wish, giving her the pleasure that came along with the love making –as well as pleasing himself.

This was the most incredible thing Edward had ever experienced, although his body physically ached to be touched and pleased, giving her the pleasure and watching her reaction was enough pleasure for him.

He growled with his thoughts as his tongue worked faster along her clit and his fingers pumped harder inside of her. With the way her body moved, and her moans became louder he knew that she was ready to release herself.

"Oh, God –Oh Edward!" Bella moaned out. _No don't open your eyes, don't open them. I wanna feel it this time, don't wake up! _Bella's mind shouted as she arched her back up into the air while her orgasm started to race through her body.

Edward watched as her body started to rise, he tasted her sweet nectar as she came into his mouth. He removed his fingers from her and clinched his hand into a fist, his lips still latched onto her hot cavern –he had to pull away now. She was going to wake and knew that now … now he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

When he felt something brush along his hair, her small hand balling his hair into her fist pulling it from her outrageous wave of orgasm, he pulled away quickly.

Bella sat up fast to find herself panting hard, out of breath and alone. Her body shuddered hard as she leaned forward gasping for air and looking around. Looking for Edward. It felt so real this time.

_It was a dream? Right?_

_**Sorry If It Sucks. Its My First Bella/Edward Fanfic. I Mostly Do RP's With The Characters. But Let Me Know What You Think! I Apperciate Your Comments!**_


End file.
